Machine-vision-enabled devices may employ depth sensors to determine the depth, or relative distance, of objects within a local environment. Typically, these depth sensors rely on the capture of reflections of known spatially-modulated or temporally-modulated light projected at the object by the device. This modulated light often is implemented as infrared (IR) light generated by an IR light source. A corresponding IR-specific sensor then captures the reflected IR light and processes the captured IR image for depth sensing or other visual telemetry purposes.